Our Lives
by PikoPonn
Summary: Basically how my friends whould live in 'Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness'. xD I suck at summaries. I know. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: First Fanfic here. Ahaha. At first, I was gonna do a Pokemon one-shot, but then I thought that putting a lot of original characters in 'Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness' sounds a lot more fun. I don't own anyone of the Harvest Moon characters, by the way.

* * *

"KAT! HURRY UP!"

I ran to the ship dragging my rolling bag down the bumpy sidewalk ground. _'Aw, man. Kimmy's gonna kill me!'_ Kim was tapping her foot impatiently while Jesse was just staring out to the ocean with a look of complete boredom plastered in his face. I ran up to them and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm here!" I announced throwing my hands in the air childishly.

Kim glared at me. "And you're late."

Before I could explain myself, a man that was wearing a sailor uniform went up to us hold a clipboard and a pen. I assumed he was the guy we should talk to to check in, so I waved at him.

"Hi there!" I greeted with my best smile.

The man looked up from his clipboard and flashed a toothless smile. Kim and I had to elbow Jesse a few times to keep him from laughing. "Hello, there!" The sailor greeted us, "you're quite lucky. We were 'bout to set sail without 'cha!" He laughed, "Now, I gotsa sign you kids in… Now, what're yer names?"

"Jesse." Jesse replied, after inhaling a record-breaking amount of air which I guess is supposed to keep him from laughing.

"You a girl or a boy?" The man asked.

Jesse looked at the man with a look that obviously said, 'are you serious?' When the man didn't reply, Jesse looked down on his body as if checking if he was a girl. "A girl." Jesse answered throwing his voice to imitate a girl's.

The man laughed. "Funny lil' guy, ain't 'cha? But, really, I'm impressed!" He nodded, "to think that you're all going to move t' an island to start a new life! Ah, well, I need t' sign the rest of ya in. Alright, lil' ladies, what're your names?"

Kim and I checked in and answered more of the sailor's questions before he dismissed us and allowed us to go on the boat. I sighed in relief. It felt like he was never gonna let us on the boat. Jesse and I raced to the room we were going to be staying in for the boat ride.

"I WIN!" Jesse and I both cried out in unison as we touched the doorknob. We glared at each other and started to argue over who won. Kim ran a hand through her hair, irritated.

"You guys are really stupid," she commented as she pushed through us and opened the door. My jaw dropped.

"OH MY BALLOON!" I exclaimed as I jumped into a bed, bouncing once or twice, and then sitting up to stare at my cousins, "It's a pretty spacious room, don't 'cha think?"

It really was pretty big from what we expected. There were three beds, one on each corner, and a small TV in the last corner. The walls were very plain, though. They were white. Just plain white. No hint of any other colour. I growled at the purity of the walls.

Jesse sat on the bed opposite to mine. "Hey, Kimmy," he said, turning to watch Kim set her bags down and jump onto the last bed, "when do you think we'll reach the island?"

Kim sighed, and then pulled out a magazine from one of her bags and started flipping through the pages, "I'm not sure. I guess once we sleep and wake up, we'll be there."

I jumped to my feet, startling both of them. I laughed. "I'm gonna go on the deck and meet some people. You guys wanna come?"

Jesse jumped up. "I'll come. I have nothing better to do, anyway."

I beamed at him, and then looked at Kim, "aren't you coming, Kimberleng?"

She stared at us for a few seconds, then waved us off. "Naw. I don't really feel like it. I'll catch up with you guys later, if I feel like."

"Okay," Jesse said slowly, "We'll be back at around sunset. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kim stopped on some random page and started reading, "I'll see you then."

Jesse and I looked at each other, shrugged, and then walked out of the door. We passed by the kitchen on our way. It smelled **amazing**. Jesse and I had to basically grab onto the opposite wall to keep ourselves from entering. We ran the rest of the way to the deck and were greeted by blinding warmth of the sun's rays. I shielded my eyes to try to let them adjust to the sudden brightness. Jesse did the same.

"Bright, isn't it?" I heard a guy's voice say.

I nodded. "I'm not really an 'outdoors' person, so I'm not really used to the sun." I laughed at myself, "I guess, that'd have to change if I'm gonna live on an island. Oh! I'm Katrina, by the way."

The guy chuckled. "I'm Patrick." Once my eyes adjusted, I glanced at my new friend and smiled. Patrick was pretty tall and had black hair. He smiled back and was about to extend his hand to shake mine, but I shook my head. "I don't like shaking hands with people around my age. It feels weird." I stuck my tongue out.

Patrick thought for a moment about my statement, and then nodded. "That's true. It does feel weird." He chuckled, and then gestured towards Jesse. "Who's he?"

I spun around to face Jesse, who was walking like a zombie from a bad horror movie. "That's my cousin," I pointed at Jesse, "Kim, my other cousin, is in our room. She didn't really feel like going out."

"KATRINA!" I flinched when I heard the familiar voice yell my name.

"Ian…" I laughed, "Hi."

Ian started softly slapping my arm with the back of his hands. "Oktrina! Oktrina! Oktrina!" I sighed at the nickname, and looked apologetically at Patrick, who seemed quite amused.

After a few more minutes of chanting my nickname as if his life depended on it, Ian realized that there was another presence other than us. "Who's this guy?" He asked, jerking his head towards Patrick.

Patrick laughed. "I'm Patrick."

Ian grinned at him. "Ian."

Out of habit, I scratched my arm and looked at Patrick. "Ian's kind of related to me. Keywords being 'kind of'." I glanced back at Ian. "So, Yan," Ian cringed at his nickname and I chuckled, "Does that mean Mae is here, too?"

"Yeah." Ian stuck out his tongue. "Leon, too."

I laughed hard. "Leon's here? Wow. I can just imagine you guys calling each other names all day." I looked at Patrick and gasped. "Aw, man. Patrick doesn't know what we're talking about!"

I glanced at Jesse to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. _'Huh. It seems like Jesse made a new friend, too. I'll have to introduce myself later.'_ Patrick, Ian, and I conversed for a little while longer until it was time to head back to the room. I walked over to Jesse, tapped his shoulder, and then told him that we were going back. My eyes fell onto his friend, and I smiled.

"Hey." I greeted, "I'm Katrina. I'm sorry for stealing him away from you."

The boy grinned, "It's alright. I'm Lucas, by the way."

Jesse and I bid Lucas goodbye, and started on our way back to the room. When we passed by the kitchen, we looked in to see what we were going to have for dinner. I became ecstatic.

"BEEF RAVIOLI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Apparently, I had temporarily killed Jesse's ears when I did that, 'cuz he had his eyes shut and his ears tightly covered by his hands. I laughed a bit and kicked his leg softly to signal that I was leaving. He quickly regained his posture and ran towards the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sighed happily as I sunk into my bed. "I'm so full!" I hummed.

Kim laughed slightly and walked over to her bed. "I'm glad. That means you can sleep easily, now."

Jesse walked over to my bed and sat down. "Is there anything on TV?" He yawned.

I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. There seemed to be nothing decent on TV for the first minutes of channel surfing. We settled for cartoons, and then…

Black.

There was no light whatsoever. The ship started to turn and whip around on the water. We heard the storm outside. We froze for a good five minutes, and then we frantically found each other and huddled up into a small ball on the ground.

"Get the safety boats ready!" A sailor cried.

"We need to get all the passengers to safety! Hurry!" Another yelled.

"What's happening?" I whispered, terrified.

Just then, a sailor barged in our room. "You have to get out! Quickly!" We all nodded and started to run towards the door. We saw everyone else running and screaming towards the life boats. We saw a family – a woman, two teenagers and their grandpa – run towards us. Just when we were about to get on a life boat, we heard a loud crackling sound. There was a great amount of light that flooded from the windows. The loud crackling sound came back, and then I passed out.

* * *

PiPo: Okay! So, if you haven't played 'Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness', basically, the boat was hit by lightning. Or thunder. I can't really tell the difference. xD  
-LE GASP!- I know! When I first played it, I was like: 'Aw, crap! I died already?'


	2. Chapter 2

PiPo: Nya. xP

* * *

For a moment, I felt totally at peace. Everything was quiet and calm. I sighed in happiness at the calming sensation coursing through my body.

Of course, that was until someone _had_ to start shaking me.

"Hey. Hey! Wake up! Are you all alright?"

"Dad, maybe they're dead."

"Oh, no. Can't be. They're breathin'. Y'see?"

I decided that this would be the best time to open my eyes. I groaned and slowly sat up, facing the people. The man and the lady were smiling at me. The man was a short, old guy. He was bald and had one of the biggest moustaches I have ever seen. The lady had pinkish hair and a kind smile. I smiled back at them.

The man laughed triumphantly. "See, Felicia? I told you they weren't dead."

I looked over to Kim and Jesse. They were still unconscious and were soaked to the bone. I sighed and crawled over to them. "Hey, Kimmy, Jesse… Wake up." My voice sounded hoarse. I would've laughed if I wasn't scared out of my mind that my cousins could be dead.

Kim's eyes fluttered open. She stared at me for a couple of seconds, and then sat up. I looked over to Jesse. "Jess," I said, "Jess, wake up." I shook his arm and waited expectantly at his face to see him open his eyes.

He didn't move.

Kim crawled over. Her face had 'fear' written all over it. I shook him again, harder this time. "JeBoy," I said, louder than before, "wake up! Jesse!"

The old man and the woman, Felicia, ran over to us. They were calling Jesse's name and begging him to wake up. Tears started to well in my eyes and I had to pull away to wipe them out. Kim shook Jesse's arm. "Jesse, if you don't wake up, I swear…" She tried to finish her threat, but couldn't. I regained my composure and started to shake Jesse's other arm. "JeBoy!" I yelled.

His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. His forehead hit my left cheek and I fell backwards. "CHAKIT*!" I yelled, bringing my hand to touch my face. Jesse had his head in his hands and his face contorted in pain. Kim looked between the two of us and laughed.

I heard the old man chuckle and Felicia sigh in relief. "Well, now," the old man started, "that was quite the scare you gave us, Jesse."

Jesse looked up at us with apologetic eyes. "Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing his head.

"It's all good," Kim said smiling, "at least we're all okay."

The old man crossed his arms and nodded. "Indeed. As long as we're all okay." Then he looked as though someone whipped him in the face. "Oh, my bad. I'm Taro, and this is my daughter, Felicia." He gestured to Felicia, who waved and smiled.

"Hello." I said back, finally letting go of my stinging cheek. "I'm Katrina."

"I'm Kim." Kim chimed in.

"And I'm pretty sure you already know my name." Jesse sighed.

Taro and Felicia laughed at that. I finally got the chance to look around me. We were on one of the islands, but it looked pretty freakin' deserted. I was about to ask Taro and Felicia about where we were, until…

"Grandpa! Mom!"

Taro and Felicia whipped their heads to face the owner of the voice. Kim, Jesse, and I just stared blankly at the approaching figures.

There was a boy and a girl, both with the same colour hair as Felicia. The boy had round glasses and has the same kind face as Felicia. "Oh, hello." He greeted softly. "I'm Elliot."

"Hey, Elliot," the girl said, "Are those three kids awake, now?"

Elliot shook his head in disapproval. "Natalie, they're around the same age as us. They aren't kids."

"Whatever you say." The girl, Natalie, said while rolling her eyes.

Elliot sighed and hung his head. Taro laughed. "These are my grandchildren: Elliot and Natalie."

Felicia chimed in, "I'm sure you'll make great friends."

Kim and I smiled at the family. We stood up, and started conversing with them. We thought Jesse was doing the same, until he pointed out towards the ocean and called us over.

"Hey," He grunted, "There's a girl over there."

I looked out towards the never-ending blue-ness. Kim and Taro's family did the same. We all squinted our eyes, while Kim tried to get more information about where the girl was. Jesse grunted and said: "She was in the ocean. What more information do you want?"

It took quite a while for us to finally see her. Well, we didn't really see a girl. We saw a red bandanna wrapped tightly around someone's head. We just assumed it was the girl Jesse was pointing to.

Jesse and Elliot dove into the water to fetch her. We could've just let the tides carry her to us, but we feared for her life. Once they were back on shore, we did the same thing Taro and Felicia did to Kim, Jesse, and me.

We shook her like no tomorrow.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

"Are you dead?"

"She's not dead, stupid. Look! She's breathing!"

"Well, maybe she's about to die."

"What a way of thinking, Jess."

"Will we have to do CPR?"

"Shut up! She's waking up!"

It took less effort than I had thought. Maybe because all seven of us were shaking her. Who knows?

The girl slowly opened her eyes. She stared at us with her blue eyes, giving us a frustrated look that nearly matched mine when I was shook. It was quickly replaced with a confused face, and then a happy one.

"Hello, there!" Taro beamed at her, "What's your name?"

The girl giggled a bit at Taro's never-ending energy. "Chelsea."

We all introduced ourselves to Chelsea with a very happy smile. After a few minutes of laughter and 'ice-breaking', Elliot froze. He had this look on his face that looked as though someone slapped him across the face with a giant textbook.

Probably a math textbook. Ugh.

"Oh, Grandpa," He said, "I forgot to tell you. Natalie and I explored the island, and even though all the houses are dilapidated, they look pretty liveable."

Taro thought about what Elliot said for a few minutes. It was pretty amusing to watch, actually. His moustache kept twitching. After a while, he had this huge smile plastered on his face.

"Why don't we live on _this_ island?" He asked, sounding quite sure about this decision.

Jesse's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

I swear I just saw Taro's chest swell. "Well, of course! We all went on that ship to get a new life on one of the islands! This is one of the islands, isn't it? Of course, it's gonna be a lot more work…"

Chelsea almost jumped out of her clothes. "SURE!" She almost screamed.

I looked at Kim. I really didn't care about living here. It was all up to her. That, and the fact that she's the oldest.

She shrugged. "Why not?"

Jesse sighed. It wasn't really in anger; I think he was just angry that he'd have to work a lot harder, now.

* * *

PiPo: You know what? To tell the truth, I don't know how to put Patrick or Ian back in the story. Ahaha. I'll think of a way.

Okay, I know in the game, Taro gets mad at Natalie and Elliot for wandering through the island. I just didn't want him to be angry. I was too lazy to put that part in. xP

Next chapter: Mark, and all the other people on the first few days are introduced. xD

By the way: 'chakit' is how I say 'sakit' which, in Tagalog, basically means 'ouch.'


	3. Chapter 3

PiPo: Yay for updating! =D

Okay, I know I said Mark was coming, but I thought 'Nah, I'll just put him in when I unlock him.' Sorry, peoples!

* * *

Apparently, Taro thought it would be a good idea if Chelsea, my cousins and I lived in the ranch north of the town. I actually didn't really care at first, until I saw the house we were supposed to be living in.

"Will all of us be able to live in that thing?" I pointed at the dilapidated piece of crap before me. I know, I know. 'Give the house a chance, Kat. You might like it!' Oh, yeah. Especially since it looked like a giant rat just decided to dig holes in the sides of it. Just **lovely**.

Taro chuckled. "I know it looks kind of stuffy from the outside. But the inside will be much more spacious. I promise."

Jesse's face was buried in his hands. I laughed quietly at him. He looked pretty ticked off. "Um," he said, sounding desperate to get his mind off of the really ugly house, "Shouldn't we give the island a name? I'm sure visitors wouldn't come to a nameless island."

Taro's face lit up. "Ohohoho! Of course! We need to think of a name! What do you kids think is a good name for the island?"

Kim's face scrunched up in thought. "Well, how about –"

"Sunny Island!" Taro exclaimed, sounding _way_ too proud of himself, "We should call it Sunny Island! Nobody would want to come to a place that had a name that makes the place sound like the weather's bad."

Kim, Jesse, Chelsea, and I just stared at him while Elliot, Natalie, and Felicia applauded him. "O-kay, well, why don't we get settled in and get ready for tomorrow?" Chelsea suggested, "We have a long way ahead of us if we're gonna bring this island back to life."

"Yes, yes," Taro sounded pleased with Chelsea's 'enthusiasm', "I'll meet you four tomorrow and teach you about farming and whatnot."

"Okay," Kim and I said in unison. Jesse waved and went inside the cruddy little house. Chelsea smiled at the family.

"Goodbye, everyone!" We heard Felicia yell as they went to their home, "See you tomorrow!"

I smiled at their retreating backs, and then turned to face Chelsea and Kim. "Well," I started, "we have to get some sleep. Tomorrow we're gonna start revitalizing 'Sunny Island'."

We chuckled, and then went inside our new home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taro lied. He said that it was gonna be more spacious on the inside. It was even smaller. I sighed and grumbled to myself on my very uncomfortable bed. There were four beds in the very small house. The feet of my bed was touching the feet of Chelsea's bed, and the same thing was arranged with Kim and Jesse's beds. Between Kim and Chelsea's beds was a really old looking phone that, apparently, still worked. On the other side of the house was a small indoor plant. Nothing more than that.

Jesse groaned. "Will we have to live in this house _forever?_"

Chelsea giggled. "Just long enough 'til we have enough money to make it bigger."

"And once we have a guy that'll be willing to do that living on this island." Kim chimed in.

"Stop making me feel sad!" I growled, grabbing my black Yoshi doll, which I named 'Nagareboshi', from my bag.

"I guess we'll get used to it." Chelsea shrugged, and then pointed towards the little indoor plant. "At least we have those tools over there to get us started."

I glanced over to the indoor plant. There was an axe, a scythe, a huge hammer, a hoe, and a watering can leaning against the wall. "Huh. I didn't notice those before."

Kim plopped onto her bed, and then instantly regretted it. She shrieked, jumped up and rubbed her bottom while glaring at her bed. "That's some crusty bed." She commented with a small growl.

Jesse slowly sat down on his bed, not wanting to experience the same thing that his older sister just did. His face still contorted like Kim's, though. "These beds suck."

Chelsea sighed, and then sat down. "We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At around six o'clock, we heard someone banging on the door. We all groaned.

"Kat," Kim yelled with a sleepy voice, "Kat, you're closer to the door. Go answer it!"

I groaned angrily, but sat up. There was no point in arguing with an angry Kim. I stood up, carrying Nagareboshi with me, and slowly made my way towards the door.

Of course, it had to be Taro.

"Kids!" He walked in, happily, "Kids! We have a… Oh, did you just wake up?" Chelsea opened her mouth to answer, but Taro didn't let her. "Oh, well, in a ranch, you need to be up bright and early! Anyways, we have some people who just moved to the island!"

That instantly caught our attention. We all didn't feel sleepy anymore.

"Really?" Kim asked wide-eyed.

Taro nodded. "Mm-hmm! Here they are! Come in, Chen! Charlie! Jo! Nicholas!"

One by one, the mentioned people came in and instantly felt embarrassed that they were seeing us in our pajamas. Well, except this little kid that had a huge amused grin on his face. "Hiya! I'm Charlie!" Charlie chirped.

A man, who I assumed was Charlie's father, cleared his throat. "Hello. I'm Chen, a merchant. These three…" he motioned towards the kid and these two teenagers beside him, "are my apprentices. I'm sure you know Charlie, this young lady is Jo, and that unusually tall young man over there is Nicholas."

I looked over to the other merchants. Charlie was the only one that looked like he was related to Chen. They had the same black hair and the same little grey headband wrapped around their heads. Nicholas and Jo had brown hair and used their 'merchant's headbands' as belts.

I guess Chen caught me staring, 'cuz he started to laugh. "Charlie is my son. Nicholas and Jo aren't related to me in any way. They're just my apprentices."

I nodded and smiled. While Chen talked about his store, what he was selling and what Charlie could do with 'wonderfuls', I walked back to my bed and plopped down, cringing when my butt hit the uncomfy-ness of the mattress.

"Oh, yes. If you kids're gonna run a ranch, you need some animals." Chen said.

"We'll see what we can do about that." Nicholas said quietly.

"Okay!" Kim sounded hyped about this 'ranch thing' now.

"Thank you!" Chelsea beamed at them. Jesse? He was just smiling at them.

Taro laughed, and then left with Chen and the other merchants.

Jesse sighed, and then stood up. "I guess its time for us to start farming. Let's get ready."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We decided on who does what job by making a small chart thing that has a circular middle that spins. The circle was divided into four and had our names written in each of the divided areas. Every week, we'd just spin the circle to see who had what job.

I have to use the hoe this week. Great.

I sighed as I walked outside, hoe in hand. Kim and Chelsea were running around, chopping lumber and smashing stones.

"You're gonna use up all your energy running around like that!" I hollered at them, preparing to start tilling the land.

But of course, they didn't hear me. Oh, well. It'll be their fault when they collapse on the cold soil.

Jesse walked out of the house bringing the turnip seeds Taro gave us to get us started and the watering can. He glanced at the two maniacs with the tools that looked like the most lethal weapons of the century because of the way they were holding them. "Um… Isn't that dangerous, Kat?"

"It is very. But, they're pretty hyped about this 'ranch thing'. Let's just let them get rid of the excess energy."

Jesse snorted and started to plant the seeds into the tilled soil. "That's gonna take a while."

"Naw." I slapped the air with my hand. "They're probably gonna collapse any second now."

I was wrong. They carried out like that for the whole day, causing Jesse and I to have a constant fear they were going to kill us.

* * *

PiPo: Woot! Another chapther down! I don't mean to sound mean to Taro. It's just that in the beginning, he kept coming over to ask if I wanted to learn about some random mandatory ranching crap. xD


	4. Chapter 4

PiPo: I'm pretty sure you know already that I don't own Harvest Moon. So, yeah.

* * *

"Urr…mpf…imff.." Jesse mumbled, covering his nose with his hand.

Kim raised an eyebrow at him, while Chelsea wiped the sweat off her brow. "What was that?"

Jesse removed his hand from his face. "Oh my crap. You guys smell like monkey butt."

I laughed. "That's nice."

Kim and Chelsea looked at each other, and then back at Jesse. "We don't smell _that_ bad." They said in unison.

Let me explain things for you. You know how earlier in the day, Kim and Chelsea were running around like serial killers with their hammer and axe? Yeah, well, now they look like crap (probably dirt, since they kept tripping during our lunch break) and smell like perspiration _mixed_ with crap. Not really something you'd want to smell.

"Yes, it is that bad." Jesse stated. "Go clean yourselves."

Chelsea's face scrunched up in confusion. "Do we have a bathroom in the house?" I shook my head. "Then, how are we gonna clean ourselves up?"

I stretched my arms. "You know how when Jesse and I came back from gathering wild plants and putting them in the shipping bin, we were running around like idiots in the river?" They nodded. "Well, yeah. That's how we got cleaned up." Kim looked at me funny. "We wore bathing suits."

Jesse nodded. "It's not like we'd run around like idiots by a river _naked_."

Kim and Chelsea laughed at that. They were about to sit on the bed, but I threw Kimmy's bathing suit and Chelsea's bag ('cuz I'd feel like a creeper if I went through her bag to get her bathing suit out) at them and Jesse pushed them out of the door before they even had a chance to bend their knees to sit.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Jesse coughed angrily at something. I turned around to see what was wrong with him and started laughing hysterically.

"Holy crap. They stunk so much, they killed our plastic plant."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We all woke up super early so that we could get our chores done early. I read on the turnip seed bag that 'Water: Normal' and 'Light: Normal'. So, I assumed they didn't need that much water, nor did they need that much sunlight. So, Jesse and I skipped that and ran around the island gathering the wild plants and heck, even the weeds to put in the shipping bin.

At around eight o'clock, we saw Taro walking towards the ranch. He wasn't alone, either. There was this really tall, old guy with him and three teenagers with him. One of them actually looked pretty familiar…

"Woah." Did I say 'really tall'? I meant to say that this guy was basically a walking _mountain_.

Taro smiled at us. "Ohohoho! So, you're getting used to waking up early now, eh? What time did you kids wake up?"

Chelsea wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Around four."

Taro smiled. "Well, that's great to hear! I was just about to introduce you to some of the new residents here."

Okay. The guy around my age keeps smiling at me. I smiled back. I swear... he looks familar.

The mountain spoke. "The name's Gannon." He motioned towards the teenagers. "This is my daughter, Chellsea. Oh, and this is Patrick..."

Wait. Patrick?

"We found Patrick a few days ago. He was just floating lifelessly on the ocean. I must say, we were terrified that he was dead!" Gannon laughed.

"PATRICK!" I squealed happily. Everyone jumped slightly at my sudden outburst of happiness. "Patrick, I swear, if I knew you longer than a few days, I would hug you."

Patrick widened his eyes. "Woah. You must be happy."

"I thought you were dead. Of course I'm happy!"

Jesse gasped. "I remember you now. You were on the ship." He pointed at Patrick.

Gannon and Taro laughed. "Well, we must be going." Gannon said, "Chellsea, Patrick, let's go."

Chelsea ran up to them and stopped them from walking away. "Wait! We didn't introduce ourselves yet!" She wiped her hands on her jeans, and extended her arm to shake Gannon's hand. "I'm Chelsea."

Gannon shook Chelsea's hand with a big smile on his face. Chellsea grinned at us. Kim waved, not wanting to dirty the other people's hands. "I'm Kim." She jerked her head towards Jesse. "That's my little brother, Jesse." Jesse yawned and waved at them.

I grinned at them. "I'm Katrina. Welcome to Sunny Island!"

* * *

PiPo: OH MY GOSH! I KNOW! PATRICK'S BACK! YAY! xD

Okay, so I asked Patrick (the real one) to read this, and after chapter one, he was convinced he died and when I said I don't know how to put him back, he had this really shocked look on his face and was like: 'I'm coming back from the dead?'

So here's to Patty! =D


	5. Chapter 5

PiPo: THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHAPTERS. You shall see why. PLUS! It's a freaking short chapter. XP

* * *

Our first week on Sunny Island flew by, and now we have to change jobs. I shifted my weight from one foot to another, kind of angry that we had to do this thing so early in the freaking morning. Jesse seemed to be on the same train of thought I was in.

"Whatever happened to night time?" He growled. "Why can't we do this tonight?"

Chelsea smiled. "Because Kim and I are tired of running around the island breaking stones and cutting lumber."

"It's your own fault for running around like serial killers." I mumbled, tightening my grip around Nagareboshi's body.

Kim snorted. "We didn't look like serial killers."

I coughed. "Excuse me? You looked ready to _throw_ those weapons of mass destructions at a puppy! And enjoy it, too!"

Jesse laughed. "Well, lets get this over with."

Chelsea spun the wheel. My name landed on the axe, Kim's landed on the watering can, Chelsea's landed on the hoe, and Jesse's landed on the hammer.

"Great." Jesse sighed, picking up the hammer. "Let's get going, Kat."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's a good thing that Kim and Chelsea already broke a lot of the stones and cut almost all the branches. It means less work for us.

Jesse and I were almost done with the beach, when all of a sudden, we hear a ferry boat's horn. We dropped our tools, and then ran towards the shore to meet with the new residents.

Apparently, Jo, Patrick, and Nicholas heard the horn, too. They were running towards us. I waved at them. Jesse kept his eyes on the ferry boat. We were going to have new residents!

When the boat finally reached the dock, Jo basically jumped out of her skin in excitement. "Nick, do you think that that's Mirabelle and Julia's ferry?"

Nicholas sighed. "I hope so. All the ranch has to ship are weeds and wildflowers at the moment. That better be them."

"I don't care who it is," Patrick sang, "As long as they're nice people, I don't care."

Jesse spun around to face me. "Who do you think they'll be, Kat?"

I shrugged. "I agree with Patrick. I honestly don't really care who they are, I just hope they're nice."

Nicholas chuckled. "If it's Mirabelle and Julia, I'm sure you'll be satisfied."

I looked up at him. "That's good to hear."

Jo ran over to the boat. She was a little too excited. It kind of scared me. The rest of us walked over when Jo signalled us to come.

Three people came out of the ferry: a jolly… well-fed lady, a blonde girl, and a silver-haired cowboy.

"Ohohohoho!" The older lady laughed, smiling, "Nicholas, Jo, long time no see!"

Nicholas and Jo smiled. Nicholas walked over to pick up some of the trio's luggage. "I thought it was you, Mirabelle."

"How 'bout me? Dja know I was coming, too?" A voice came from inside the ferry.

"BERN!" Jo squealed happily. "BERN! BERN! BERN! BURR!!!"

The girl, Bern, came out, shaking her head. "Oh, JUR, I missed you, too."

Jesse coughed loudly to remind Jo and Nicholas of our presence. "Oh, sorry, guys," Nicholas hit his forehead with his palm. "Mirabelle, Julia, Vaughn, Bern, this is Katrina, Jesse, and Patrick."

"Hello!" Patrick waved happily at the newcomers.

"Welcome to Sunny Island!" Jesse chirped. I chuckled. He was just behaving like this because he's thankful for their distraction.

Julia giggled, and Mirabelle waved. Vaughn… He snorted and then quickly looked away from us! I growled slightly. Jerk.

Patrick, who was standing beside me, of course heard that growl, and started laughing hysterically.

Bern looked at me, smiled, jumped off the dock, and landed right in front of me. "Hi, Kat!"

I smiled. "Hi, Bern."

Bern grinned at me, and then hugged me. "I like you. WE SHALL BE LOVERS!"

Jesse decided then to swallow his spit the wrong way, and started choking. Patrick just laughed even more.

"I wish I could say 'I don't believe what I'm seeing.'" Jo laughed.

"And I wish I could say 'Then, open your eyes, JUR! Oh, but you don't have any. I'm sorry.'" Bern snapped back, not in an angry way. In a joking way. You know, like how really good friends argue.

Julia giggled a bit, and then turned towards Jesse and me. "You guys run the ranch, right?" We nodded. "You'll need animals on a ranch, won't you?" We nodded again. "Well, that's what my mom and I are here for! You just come see us when you have a chicken coop and such." Julia beamed at us.

Jesse grinned widely, but then it disappeared when he glanced at Vaughn. "You said 'you and your mom'." Jesse pointed at Vaughn. "What about him? What's he going to do?"

Vaughn sighed. "I'll be handling the animals you order. So, I won't be here on most days."

"Those days being: Monday, Tuesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday." Bern chirped.

"Bernadine," Vaughn drawled, "speaking of animal handling, what happened to that rabbit of yours?"

Bern's eyes widened. "KUYA CHASE!" And she ran back inside the ferry to fetch 'Kuya Chase" while Jo laughed at her.

* * *

PiPo: OKAY! So, since Vaughn, Mirabelle and Julia are the last unlockables for a while, I don't have to be so tense about character appearance! Yay!

Oh, and the reason why I said this is going to be one of my favourite chapters is because my favourite character in the whole game is Vaughn. xP

WE SHALL BECOME FRIENDS!! =D


	6. Chapter 6

PiPo: Am I supposed to do disclaimers on every chapter? DX

I'm way too lazy to do that, but I'm sure you guys already know that I don't own Harvest Moon or anything related to it except for my copies of the Harvest Moon game for DS and Wii.

* * *

Today, we decided to have an 'off-day'. I guess we deserved it, for working non-stop until we got Gannon to rebuild the bridges to the meadow and the forest. So, Jesse decided to take a hike on the mountain with Kim and Chelsea while I went to town to meet with Patrick and Nicholas.

I would've gone to get Bern, Jo, Elliot, and Natalie, too, but Patrick and Nicholas were the only ones that, I was sure, would be awake at five thirty.

Since the store was the closest to the ranch, I stopped there first. Nicholas should be awake. He goes up to the ranch everyday at around six to ask if we need any help with ranch work.

"Nicholas!" I whispered as loud as I could. I didn't want to wake Jo, Charlie, and Chen.

He didn't answer. So, I tapped the door a bit. "Nicholas! Wanna go for a walk in the forest with Patrick and me?"

The door opened slightly. Nicholas peered through the small crack, probably to see who was calling him so early in the morning. When he saw it was me, he smiled and opened the door all the way.

"Good morning." He greeted warmly.

"G'morning!" I smiled back.

He leaned on the door frame, his arms crossed. He looked pretty tired, and I felt guilty for calling on him so early. He whipped his head from side to side, and then gave me a confused look. "You said 'with Patrick and me'. Where's Patrick?"

I gave him a sheepish grin. "I still need to pick him up."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Does he know you're going to pick him up?"

My arms shot up in the air. I don't know why I do that. It's completely out of habit. "Of course! I made plans with him yesterday!"

Nicholas sighed, and then stepped out of the store, closing the door behind him. "Well, let's get going."

I skipped towards Gannon's shop. Nicholas walked behind me. You know, I bet if I ran, and Nicholas kept walking like that, he'd still be the same distance behind me as he is right now. That's how long his strides are.

I skipped towards the shop's window, and then tapped on it quietly. Chellsea was on the other side, and was fully awake. She turned towards the window, smiled, and then walked towards the door to open it.

"Morning, Chellsea!" I greeted happily.

"G'morning." She greeted me back. "Patrick told me you guys were going to explore the forest today."

"Do you want to come?" Nicholas yawned behind me.

Chellsea giggled. "I wish. My dad would kill me. I'm not allowed to leave the house without him." She sighed.

"It's because Gannon's worried about you, Chellsea." Patrick came out from the room at the back, putting on a sweater.

"Morning, Patty." I greeted.

"Morning, Kris." He greeted back.

Nicholas and Chellsea looked at me. "Kris?"

I sighed. "When my mom was pregnant with me, everyone, including the doctors, thought I was going to be a boy. So, my mom was going to name me Kris Jefferey." Patrick snickered. "But, I was born a girl. So, my mom named me Katrina. End of story."

Nicholas chuckled a bit, and Chellsea glanced at Patrick. "You found this out… how?"

Patrick shrugged. "I stopped by the ranch one day and overheard Kim and Kris arguing. Then, Kim called Kris, 'Kris'. So, I found out the story from her."

I sighed. "Shall we go, then?"

Chellsea giggled. "Have fun, guys."

Patrick nudged me. "Note how she said 'guys' and not 'guys and girl'."

I glared at him playfully. "Shut up."

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~

"Wow." Nicholas spun on his heels. "It's really nice here."

It really was. The air was really crisp and it was very quiet (besides the occasional 'hellos' coming from the mountains. Guess who that's from).

There were a lot of wild plants, too! More wild plants equals a more prosperous and lively island. A more lively island equals happiness. We want this island to be known as the 'Island of Happiness'. Not just as 'Sunny Island'.

"I feel much more lively here than in town. Don't you agree, Kris?" Patrick asked, stretching his arms.

"Can you stop with the 'Kris' thing?" I poked his side.

"No. I'm sorry, Kris, but I can't forget your name. That'd be un-gentleman-like." Patrick answered.

Nicholas chuckled a bit. "It would be kind of impolite, Katrina."

I sighed. "Whatever."

We kept walking until we found this random house in the middle of the forest. "Who could be living here, I wonder?" Nicholas said in a high pitched voice, possibly trying to imitate Goldilocks.

"Woah." Patrick took a step back.

I looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"I just had a _huge _Hansel and Gretel flashback." Patrick replied, blinking quite a few times before composing himself.

Nicholas walked up to the door and tapped on it. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Just then, we heard someone cackle. The door opened, and there stood a girl at around our age. She looked at us with her purple eyes before speaking. "Who are you?"

Patrick opened his mouth to answer. "I'm –"

The girl held up her hand to stop Patrick from speaking. "Wait. Don't answer. I'll use my super powers to learn your names." Then, she closed her eyes as she went into a trance. Nicholas looked at me. He looked pretty disturbed. I giggled a bit.

"Aha!" The girl said, snapping out of her trance. "You're Nicholas." She pointed at Nicholas. "You're Patrick." She pointed at Patrick. "And you're Katrina." She pointed at me.

Patrick cocked an eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

The girl giggled. "'Cuz I'm the almighty Witch Princess! I know all!"

Nicholas backed away from the Witch Princess slowly. "Okay…"

The Witch Princess looked between the three of us for a few minutes, her face scrunched up in thought. Suddenly, she broke out into a grin. "I like you guys!" Patrick mumbled something about noting that the Witch Princess said 'guys'. "You can come visit me any time you want. And, as proof of that…" She went inside her home and brought out a teddy bear. "I want you to have my favourite teddy!"

I looked at the teddy, and then back at her. "Are you sure, Witch Princess? I mean… if it's your favourite one…"

The Witch Princess shook her head. "No, it's alright. I have a dozen of 'em." She opened her door fully to allow us to see what was inside.

And indeed, there were a crap load of teddy bears.

"So, I want you to take this teddy!" She beamed at us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are we supposed to do with this thing?" Patrick held the teddy by the leg. "I mean, seriously, what did she expect us to do with this?"

I laughed a bit, and then took the teddy from Patrick. "Maybe she wants us to take care of it."

Nicholas eyed the bear. "Are you sure it's safe for us to keep? I mean, it came from a freaking _witch_. Maybe there's a curse on it."

"Oh, yeah. What's going to happen? I'll turn into a huge teddy bear and beat the rest of you with m stuffing? I don't think so."

Patrick laughed. "Katty, I didn't know you were so good doing impersonations."

"It wasn't her! It was me!"

I dropped the teddy and squeaked. "I-It's freaking talking!"

Patrick chuckled. "No, Kris. It was Nicholas. Good job, Nick! I didn't know you were good at impersonations!"

Nicholas' face whitened. "No, Patrick. It's seriously talking…"

Patrick looked at the teddy for a second. "Really? If it was alive, then wouldn't it be like… standing? It's just lying there." He picked up the teddy.

"You know, you should really believe your friends. _I'm_ the one talking."

Patrick's eyes widened. "It's a talking teddy bear!"

The teddy jumped out of Patrick's grasp. "Well, I used to be a boy."

I knelt down beside the stuffed animal. "Really?"

The teddy nodded. "Yup. My name's Anthony."

Nicholas stared at Anthony, and then at Patrick, and then at me. "Are we high?"

Anthony shook his head. "Nope. I'm really a talking teddy that used to be a boy."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Then, why are you a teddy bear?"

Anthony cleared his throat. "I used to live on the island, and I decided to go to the forest to pick some wild plants. The Witch Princess was using her magic powers to turn inanimate objects into teddy bears, and she accidentally turned me into one."

I picked Anthony up. "Is there any way we can turn you back?"

Anthony shook his head. "The Witch Princess is still looking for a spell to turn me back. I guess that she was thinking that since the bridge has been rebuilt, I can live on the island as a teddy for a short period of time until she finds the spell to change me back." He shrugged.

Nicholas looked at me. "I can't bring him home. Either Chen might think that he can be sold, or Charlie will rip his limbs off. I don't think he'd like to participate in anything of the sort.

Anthony shivered. "No, I would not."

Patrick crossed his arms. "I can take him home, but there's a good chance the material could get damaged… I live in a carpenter's store, after all."

Nicholas looked up to the sky. "Bern's out of the question. She has Chase, after all. Chase might gnaw Anthony until he becomes nothing but some brown material and stuffing."

Anthony shivered again. "Why is it all of the situations you bring up, I die in some way?"

Patrick looked at me. "Kris, you're Anthony's only hope. Your ranch is 'doll-safe', after all, you have Boshi with you."

I sighed. "Alright. But, Anthony, you're going to have to explain your situation to my cousins and Chelsea."

Anthony's eyes lit up. "Thanks!"

I looked at Patrick. "But, Patty, shouldn't I be able to change Anthony's name to make it suit a teddy bear?"

Anthony crossed his arms. "You mean… you're gonna give me a nickname?"

"That makes sense." Patrick nodded. "'Anthony' doesn't sound like a teddy bear name."

Nicholas looked at Anthony. "Um… What if we just take the first part of his name out?"

I looked at Nicholas. "'Tony'?"

Anthony's jaw dropped. "No! Anything but 'Tony'!"

I looked at Anthony. "Do you want me to call you 'Anto' instead?"

Tony sighed. "'Tony' is fine."

* * *

PiPo: Ahahaha! I love how I made Tonio into a teddy bear! XD

I didn't want him to be like… some random tourist or fisherman or stuff like that. I wanted him to be special like how my other friends are. So, I made him into one of the Witch Princess' many teddy bears! Squee!!

I have such a problem. Okay, so you know how in the game, you marry someone? SHOULD MY OCS MARRY? DX


	7. Chapter 7

PiPo: I'm actually starting to enjoy writing this story! XD

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Kim, Jesse, and Chelsea didn't really care that Tony's a teddy bear that once was a boy. They just shrugged and said that I attract weird people and that it's not really surprising anymore.

Aren't they **nice**?

Okay, so one day, when I was trying to convince Jesse that _his _bed should be the one Tony should sleep in since Tony's actually a guy, Felicia randomly walked in with this _huge_ grin on her face. It was pretty creepy, to be totally honest.

Tony, out of habit, just dropped dead. I guess he didn't really want the whole island to know that he was a live teddy bear. I chuckled a bit.

"Hi, guys!" Felicia chirped.

"Hi." We all sounded pretty dead on the inside when we answered her.

I guess Felicia noticed our 'dead-ness'. "Oh, come on, guys! Don't act like that!" She flashed a smile. "Tomorrow's the Harvest Festival! You kids will join, won't you?"

Kim clucked her tongue. "Sorry. I won't be here tomorrow. I'm going to go to the city to get something."

Jesse sighed. "Chelsea, Kat, and I will be there, though."

Felicia's eyes sparkled. "That's fantastic!" She looked over at Kim. "It's a shame you won't be here tomorrow. We're going to have so much fun!"

Kim sighed. "Yes. A real shame."

"Felicia," Chelsea started, "what's the theme going to be for the festival tomorrow?"

"Turnips!" Felicia all but screamed. "Oh, I hope you kids will win! Good luck!" And with that, she left.

I looked at Kim. "Kimberleng, why're you going to the city? I mean, what are you getting? Why don't I know about this?"

Kim shrugged. "You'll see tomorrow."

Tony got up from his doll-like state. "Will you be entering?"

Chelsea grinned. "Of course we are! We harvested a lot of turnips! I'm sure we'll find one that'd rock the judges' socks off!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tony! Could you _please_ stop squeaking every time you take a step?!"

Jesse looked pretty annoyed when he yelled that. In fact, he was so annoyed that he only needed to smack the rock once with the hammer for it to turn into material stone. Tony sighed. "I can't. I'm a teddy bear. It's only natural that I squeak."

I sighed. "Tony, why didn't you just stay with Kimmy and Chelsea back at the ranch?"

"Because I would've been bored there!"

Just then, Patrick and Bern walked up to us. They were carrying a crap load of material stone and lumber.

"MY LOVE!" Bern yelled. "WE HAVE FINISHED WHACKING THE REST OF THE ROCKS AND STICKS WITH WEAPONS FOR YOU!"

Patrick looked at Bern with this face that said: 'what the heck?' "What a way to word thing, Bern."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Bern. Thanks, Patty."

Jesse laughed. "Yeah. Thanks!"

We put the lumber in the storage shed and the material stone in the shipping bin, and then walked off towards the meadow.

Why did we put the material stone in the shipping bin? Well, where else would we put it if our crusty old storage shed would only have a storing place for lumber? After all, we're making money out of this.

Anyway, so the four of us were walking towards the meadow. Patrick was carrying Tony, 'cuz Jesse looked ready to shoot whatever squeaks in the next twenty-four hours. We decided that it would be safer if someone carries Tony.

Patrick put Tony down when we reached the meadow. Tony spun on his heels, and then faced us. "So, this is where the festival is being held tomorrow, right?"

I nodded. "Yup."

Tony beamed at us. "The meadow hasn't really changed much since a few years ago. We had festivals here all the time. I thought it was kind of annoying, but now, I kinda miss it."

Bern bounced up to Tony. "Well, we're having a festival here tomorrow. It'll be like old times for you, won't it?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe now it'll be a lot more fun."

I looked over at Jesse to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. I sighed when I saw him curled up in a ball on the ground. He's just hungry. "Do you wanna go home now, JeBoy?"

Jesse groaned. "There isn't anything to eat at home." I opened my mouth to contradict him, but – "And I don't want to eat that grass crap!"

"There's nothing else to eat, Jess. We have to eat what we can." I explained.

"I know. It's just that we've been eating different coloured grass craps for the past three weeks with the exception of eating turnips whenever we can." Jesse shuddered. "They're raw, too. Blech."

I plopped on the ground, which, sadly, is much more comfortable than plopping down on my own bed. "Well, maybe Kimmy's gonna buy us real food tomorrow. That's why she's going to the city."

Jesse's face lit up. "That's true!" He grinned and stood up. "We're gonna have real food tomorrow!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chelsea tapped her foot impatiently as we waited for Jesse to finish eating his grass breakfast. "Hurry up, Jesse! Just chew and swallow the freaking grass!"

"This is disgusting…" Jesse groaned. "I hope Kim's bringing home some normal human food so I won't have to eat this cow food."

I looked at the turnip in my hands. I was pretty proud of how it turned out. It was a really yummy looking turnip. As long as someone will cook something with it, that is.

"How do you think we'll do?" I asked Chelsea.

She beamed at me. "I'm sure we'll do great!"

Once Jesse finally finished eating his cow food, he started to run towards the door. I growled and blocked him. "You're carrying Tony!"

"What?! Why?" He yelled at me. Tony just sat on my bed, watching with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"You don't want to hear Tony's 'squeak-steps', do you?"

Jesse sighed in defeat, and picked Tony up. We ran towards the meadow. I don't think Jesse was holding onto Tony properly. You could hear him screaming at the top of his lungs that he felt his leg was going to fly off.

Felicia greeted us with a warm smile. "Hello, kids!"

Chelsea grinned and told us to wait for her to finish entering our turnip by the river. Jesse snorted, but did what he was told. I looked at Tony to make sure he was okay.

Apparently, he wasn't.

"Aw, Tony, are you okay?"

Tony's fur was all ruffled due to the wind and he was shivering as though we threw him into the Ice Age. "No. I'm not okay. This one," he motioned towards Jesse with one of his paws, "basically used my leg as a kite string and pulled me along while I'm like, dangling in the air begging for him to stop."

Jesse burst out laughing. I quickly joined him. I really felt bad for Tony, but the way he said what happened made me happy.

After a few minutes, Chelsea found us daring each other to jump into the river.

What? We wanted to see how cold it was. It was for scientific purposes.

Chelsea sighed, and then walked over towards us. She scolded us for even thinking of such a stupid thing to do.

"But we were bored!" I whined.

Tony just sat on the ground, lifeless. More people started to come to the meadow. I guess he didn't want to attract any attention to a talking teddy bear with a life of its own.

After Chelsea lectured us for what seemed to be the hundredth time, I walked over to Chellsea and Jo. I brought Tony with me, just in case Charlie might see him and want to dissect him.

"Hi Kat! Hi Tony!" Jo greeted.

Chellsea gave us a warm smile and waved a bit. "Hey."

I looked around. "Where's Nicholas?"

Jo jerked her head towards the judges' panel. "He was forced into judging." She giggled. "He doesn't even know what he's supposed to be looking for in the prize veggie."

Tony looked up at her. "Th-that's great."

Chellsea smiled a bit. "Patrick has gone missing. I don't know where he went."

I cocked my head to the right. "Why don't you know where he is?"

Chellsea shook her head. "No, no! I mean, he's here, but I don't know _where_ here."

Just then, Elliot randomly spoke into the megaphone to get our attention. But, since he has nearly no self-esteem, all we heard was:

"E… Ix…Kyuuz…Um…"

Then, Natalie walked over to her brother and smacked him hard on the back of his head. She took the megaphone away from him and told us that the contestants should make their way towards the judges' panel so that we could begin the festival. Elliot went up to us and told us that only one person from our ranch is needed to go up, so being the lazy butts we are, Jesse and I volunteered Chelsea to go.

"You guys are really lazy." Patrick's voice randomly came up from behind us, making Chellsea and I jump.

"HOLY CRAP, PATTY!" I shrieked. "DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!"

I instinctively tightened my grip on Tony, and he started to hammer one of his paws on my arm to signal that he is dying from loss of air. Patrick noticed this and chuckled. "You're gonna kill Tony if you don't let him breathe soon."

I gasped and put Tony on the ground so he could breathe. He looked up at me and glared while I smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry, Tonio."

Jesse decided to then poke both of my sides to tell me that the judging is completed. This, of course, caught me off-guard, so I accidentally smacked his arm. Really hard.

Jesse cringed in pain, while everyone else laughed. "Aw, Kat," I heard Jo say, "We love you."

The deafening squeaky sound of the megaphone suddenly tore our ears apart, and then we heard Felicia's voice. "And the winner is…"

I find it really amusing that the entire meadow just plunged into silence as soon as those four words were said. It's like the world is ending, and then this random photographer comes out and is all like: 'SAY CHEESE!' And all of the people just stop running around screaming, and then strike a pose and in unison say: 'CHEESE!'

Anyways, back to the story.

"Brentt from Mineral Town!" Felicia finished.

Everyone started clapping, while this dark-haired guy with glasses goes to Felicia to claim his prize.

We weren't really sad, though. Our turnip came in second! Does that not rock? Our friends applauded us, and Taro went up to us and said that he's still very proud of us and that he's sure the whole island is, too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Who was right about Kimmy bringing home real food? **I was.**

When we came back to the ranch, Kim was waiting for us in our little crap house with like, three paper bags of hamburgers, fries, and other junk you'd find in a fast food restaurant. Jesse ran up to her and gave her a huge bear hug and dove into the food.

It was a great day overall. We told Kim that our turnip won second at the festival, and she told us that she was very proud.

I was about to go to the river to get myself cleaned before Kim stopped me. "Kat, wait." I looked at her with a confused face. "I didn't just go into town to buy us junk food." I cocked my head to the right. Jesse and Chelsea smiled a bit. Am I missing something? "I went to pick this up." And she took out an iPod from this random plastic bag that I failed to notice before. My eyes widened. "And it took me the whole day to get all the songs you like onto this. So, yeah. Happy Birthday."

* * *

PiPo: Yayz! It are my birthday! Ahaha! But really, the turnip spring festival was on my birthday in the game. THE TWENTY-NINTH DAY OF SPRING, BIZNATCH! XD

Yeah… I'm getting an iPod soon! Finally! X]


	8. Chapter 8

PiPo: OMG! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR THE LONGEST TIME EVER!! DX

FORGIVE MEH!! -bows-

I'll try to get in two chapters by the end of this month, so woot!!

* * *

"Butt munch."

"Leave me alone."

"Fat fart."

"…You're being _so_ mature right now."

"Why, thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

"I was being sarcastic, stupid."

I giggled a bit when Vaughn's face scrunched up in anger. He put the tray of fertilized eggs down, and then turned around and pointed a finger at me. "Don't you have somewhere to be? For example, your ranch, perhaps?"

I smiled at him. "I finished all of my chores. After all, I'm a good girl."

He glared at me. "Since when did _good girls_ annoy someone until the person wants to throw daggers at anyone?"

I faked a hurt look. Complete with the back of my right hand against my forehead and everything. "Oh, but Vaughn, we haven't spoken to each other in the longest time. And I do so terribly want to be your friend." I sniffled a bit. "That's all."

"You have a strange way of making friends." Vaughn grumbled.

"Oh, this method of becoming friends is _only_ for _you_, my dear Vaughn." I said with a smile.

Vaughn groaned. "Speaking of friends, I heard from Taro that you guys were getting a chicken coop soon."

I jumped off of Mirabelle's store counter and picked up a bag of bird feed and handed it to Vaughn, which he accepted with a small 'hmph'. "Yup! I'm the only one excited about this! I love animals! I had a dog back in the city…"

Vaughn cut me off. "Ugh. If you get a chicken coop, that means I'll have to see you more often."

I smacked his arm. "Thanks. I love you, too, Vaughn. I can't wait until I see you again."

Vaughn growled at me. "You. Are. So. Impossible."

I laughed a bit, and then picked up another bag of bird feed and threw it at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I skipped back to the ranch. Really, though, I was _very_ excited about the new chicken coop. I think I'm the only one in our entire crap house that feels this way. Well, of course everyone else is excited, but they aren't bouncing with each step they take like I am.

I walked up the field to see how far Gannon and Patrick were with building the chicken coop. I grinned. They were almost done. For sure they'll be able to finish it by tomorrow morning.

I walked up to them. "Honey, I'm home!"

Patrick wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled. "Hi, sweetheart, how did your 'Vaughn-bugging' go today?"

Gannon laughed. "Now, now. Miss Katrina, you've been buggin' that boy ever since you met 'im! Don't 'cha think that yer annoyin' him a tad too much?"

I did my evil laugh. "NEVER! I SHALL NOT STOP 'TIL VAUGHN ARE MY FRIEND!"

Patrick and Gannon laughed. I smiled. "Ah! You guys are doing great with the chicken coop!" I clapped my hands.

Patrick bowed. "Yes. Thank you! Thank you!"

I giggled, and then smacked the back of his head. "When is it gonna be finished?"

Gannon lifted up his hammer and grinned. "It's gonna be done in a few more hours, Miss Katrina."

"That's right, Kris," Patrick smacked my back. Kinda harder than necessary. "Leave us alone so you can have your chicken coop tomorrow."

I grinned at Patrick. "Well, before I go, do you guys want anything to drink or eat?"

They both shook their head, so I bid them goodnight, and then walked towards the crap house.

You know what? Remember my iPod that Kimmy gave me for my birthday? Well, do you know who uses it all day everyday? Let me give you a hint: he's a talking teddy bear.

"Katrina! Why do you have _Jonas Brothers_ music here?! It makes me sad!" Tony squeaked.

"Then just listen to the Japanese songs, Tony!" I yelled at him.

"You didn't answer my question! **Why are they in here?**"

I growled. "Because I like their music, _Ant_." He cringed, "Is there something wrong with a girl my age liking boy bands?"

He shook his head. "No, but it's the _Jonas Brothers_. C'mon! Even *NSYNC is better!"

"Then listen to the *NSYNC and Japanese songs, Squeaky!"

Tony's jaw dropped. I laughed at him, and then started doing a little victory dance, complete with the little peace sign at the end. Jesse chuckled, pointed at Tony, and gave him a smirk that said: 'You just got booked.'

Just then, Kimmy stormed in, and I swear, if we were little cartoon characters, you'd be able to see the little black cloud over her head and the vein on her forehead. I whispered my thought to Jesse, and he broke out into a fit of laughter.

Kimmy glared. "What the heck're you laughing at, Jesse?"

Jesse shut up. "Nothing."

"What happened to _you_, Kimmy? You never come home as ticked off as _that_." I said, kicking my shoes off.

Kimmy kicked off her shoes, and then ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "People moo softly."

Jesse and Tony cocked their heads to the side a bit. "Is that girl talk for something?" They spoke in unison.

I laughed, and then rapidly nodded my head. Kimmy threw her gloves at me, obviously telling me to stay quiet, so I did.

Tony and Jesse looked at each other, and then shrugged. "We're going to have eggs soon." Jesse said flatly.

"I KNOW! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" Chelsea popped out of absolutely no where and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"SMOKING PANCAKES!" I screeched in fear. Tony laughed at me.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE CHICKENS! OH, THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION OF SOME SORT. LET'S PARTY HARD!" Chelsea all but screamed while her arms rocketed up towards the ceiling.

…Did the ceiling just _shake_? I swear there were little dust things falling down when she did that. Oh, good monkey. Our house is going to fall down. That's just great.

Jesse must've been thinking the same thing, 'cuz he shivered and then glared at Chelsea. "Please don't do that again."

Chelsea laughed a bit, and then rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. But I'm serious! We should have a party!"

"Indeed you should!"

I groaned. It was Taro. I honestly have nothing against him, it's just that he came in at like… 6:30 one time and asked if we knew how to use the _phone_. Yes, the _phone_. I didn't really forgive him yet for that.

"You've all been working so hard lately, and tomorrow, you're going to have a chicken coop! I think this deserves a prize!" Taro grinned at us, and then reached to the side and picked up a fishing rod.

Jesse's face lit up. "A fishing rod? Cool."

Taro smiled. "Yesiree! A fishing rod." And then his eyes twinkled. I gulped. "I don't supposed you youngsters need any _lessons_ in using the rod… do you?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I ran outside, right passed Gannon, towards our new chicken coop. Patrick and Chellsea were there, looking at the new building. I ran towards them, and jumped on Patrick.

"You guys did amazing!" I squealed when I saw the finished little building. "It's so cute!"

Patrick glanced at me. "…A building is _cute_? In what way?"

Chellsea laughed. "It's because of it's size, Patrick. It looks like it's for little people!"

Patrick huffed. "I still don't understand how this coop is _cute_."

I giggled. "Are you jealous, Patty?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

I poked his side. "That I called the building cute, but not you."

Chellsea burst out laughing, while Patrick's eyes widened. "Wh-what the heck?! No! I'm not jealous!"

I looked at him plainly before opening the door to the chicken coop. "Sure you aren't."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's even cuter on the inside!"

I looked around. There were two feeders, a little drinking container, and the food storage… thingy.

Just then, Vaughn, Bern, and Julia walked in.

Bern pounced on me. "MY LOVE! YOUR NEW CHICKEN COOP IS WONDERFUL! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Julia giggled. "Oh, and here's a gift from Taro." She smacked Vaughn's stomach lightly with the back of her hand. Vaughn huffed, and then pulled out a small box. "Hurry up." He said. "It won't be able to breathe."

I cocked my head to the right, and then opened the box. I squealed and jumped on Vaughn and Julia. "It's so cute! Thanks, you two!"

Vaughn sighed. "It's from Taro. Not from us."

Julia elbowed Vaughn. "Oh, but you can have one free bag of bird feed!"

I squeaked my thanks, and then picked up the tiny little chick that Taro had ever so kindly gave us. I glanced at the three animal experts. "So, is this little thing a girl or a boy?"

"A girl." Bern hopped to my side, and then smiled at the little yellow puffy thing in my hands.

"Oh, well, then, I'll call you Cuu." I smiled when I heard Cuu let out a small 'cheep'.

Vaughn raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you ask the others before naming it?"

I shook my head. "Naw, they wouldn't care. After all, the animals are now my permanent chore."

Just then, Jesse ran in with a panicked look on his face.

I put Cuu down, and then stared at him. "What?"

"Erinn called." He replied.

Erinn is our cousin. When we asked if she wanted to come to live on an island with us, she said that she needs to take care of Kaelan, her son, so she won't be able to. I shivered a bit when I thought of Kaelan.

"The phone actually works, huh?" I smiled.

Jesse grinned. "Yeah, I kinda jumped when I first heard it ring, I was like: 'What the heck is…' GAH! NEVERMIND THAT!" The panicked look came back. "Erinn called. She said…" He breathed in.

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Erinn said what?"

His eyes widened. "Kaelan's staying over for the weekend."

* * *

PiPo: DUM DA DUM DUM DUMM!! (Evil music) Ahaha! I'm gonna love the next chapter. Oh, and I'm gonna start interviewing the characters just for fun in my little author's note. X3

Yahh! I'm alive! FEAR MEH!


	9. Chapter 9

PiPo: The first person I interviewed was our beloved walking teddy bear, Tony!

Tony: Why do you need to interview me?

PiPo: 'Cuz I just want to.

Tony: …Okay.

PiPo: How does it feel like to be a teddy bear? ^_^

Tony: Funny.

PiPo: …In what way?

Tony: Enjoyable.

PiPo: You suck. You keep giving me one-word answers. V_V

Tony: Haha.

PiPo: Okay, so everyone wants to know: who would you marry in the fanfic?

Tony: I have no clue.

PiPo: Would you like me to give you options?

Tony: Sure.

PiPo: Okay, so first we have Chelsea…

Tony: Who the hell is she?

PiPo: THERE'S CHELSEA, Chellsea, Kimmy, Julia, Natalie, and me.

Tony: I guess I'd choose Kimmy.

PiPo: YAHH! …Would you like to see the interview so far?

Tony: …Sure? –reads interview- Haha!

PiPo: LAST QUESTION! w

Tony: …Yay.

PiPo: Do you have any idea what this story is about?

Tony: No. Not at all.

PiPo: AND WE ARE FINISHED! Tony, will you care to do the disclaimer for me?

Tony: I don't know. I don't know what that is.

PiPo: Just say that I don't own anyone from Harvest Moon or anything related to Harvest Moon except for my copies of the game. Oh, and say that I own all of my OCs, even if they are my friends in real life.

Tony: …I don't know anything about Harvest Moon.

PiPo: …I think that's enough for a disclaimer, thanks.

Tony: Lawls.

* * *

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US." I begged Kimmy and Chelsea as they continued to pack the bags of the garbage we found around the island.

Kimmy patted my head. "Sorry, Kat. Felicia's sick, so Chelsea and I need to take our… produce to the city today."

Jesse snorted. "_Produce_? All we have is multi-coloured heart-shaped grass." He folded his arms. "And some material stone."

Chelsea whipped Boshi at Jesse and growled. "Shut up, you."

I sniffled. "I CAN'T HANDLE KIDS."

Tony walked to my side. "How hard can it be to take care of a 7-year-old for a day?"

I glanced down. "This is not any ordinary 7-year-old we're talking about here." I sighed. "It's _Kaelan_. I love him, but I don't really have enough patience…"

Kimmy sighed. "It's alright, Kat, it's only for one day."

Jesse stood up. "I'm going to Chen's shop." He sighed. "I'm gonna get a lighter and some marshmallows. Maybe a campfire at the end of the day will be somewhat helpful."

"See, Kat? You won't be alone. Jesse's here." Kimmy said cheerfully.

I whined, and then looked at the clock. "He should be here any minute now." I sighed. "You guys should go now if you don't wanna see him on your way."

Kimmy raised an eyebrow. "Why would we _not _want to see Kaelan?"

Chelsea nodded in agreement. I looked at Kimmy as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, and indeed it was. "He's not gonna let you leave."

Kimmy 'ah-ed', and then nodded. "Well, c'mon, Chelsea, let's go."

With that, I was left with no one else in the room other than a black fictional dinosaur plushie and a living teddy bear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks so much for taking care of Kaelan for this weekend, Katrina!"

Erinn smiled at me. I had to smile back. "No problem, Grace. Anytime."

Erinn looked down at the little boy grinning up at me. "Be good, okay, buddy?"

Kaelan nodded… hyper-ly before kissing his mom on the cheek, and then bidded her farewell.

I sighed. "Hey, Kae."

Kaelan beamed at me. "Hi, Kat!" He looked around. "Where's Jess? And Kimmy?"

"At the store." I led him inside our crap house. "He'll be back soon."

Kaelan squealed happily as he saw Tony lying on my bed. He ran over, picked Tony up, and then ran back to me and shoved Tony in my face. I giggled a bit when I saw Tony mouth 'help me'.

"Is this yours, Kat?"

I nodded. "His name is Tony." I patted Tony's head. "Isn't he cute?"

Kaelan nodded, and then threw Tony up in the air, and then caught him by the leg. "Can I have him? _Please, Kat?_"

…Uh oh. "Sorry, Kae, Tony's my best friend." Kaelan pouted. Aw, crap. Stupid guilt. "But, you can keep him while you're still on the island, okay?"

I could almost _feel_ Tony biting my head off in pure rage. I shivered as Kaelan jumped for joy and then gave me a hug. "Thank you, Kat!"

I sighed in relief. "You're in a good mood today, aren't you?" He nodded. I smiled at him. This was gonna be easier than I thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you guys have any strawberry Pocky?" Kaelan looked at us with big eyes.

Jesse sighed. "I ate all of it."

"Oh," Kaelan smiled at us. "It's okay, then."

And he started torturing Tony again.

Jesse poked my side. "At around 7, I'll start the fire, alright?"

I sighed. "Alright."

Kaelan stood up. "What're you guys talking about?"

Jesse grinned. "Oh, nothing. It's a secret between me and Kat. You know, like a super secret meeting."

Kaelan cocked his head to the right. "Oh, well, can _we_ have a super secret meeting?"

Jesse and I looked at eachother, instantly read each other's mind, and then grinned. Jesse smiled at Kaelan. "Sure. Kat, we'll just be a few minutes."

I smiled. "Alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's not true, is it?"

I looked down at the trembling Kaelan. "What isn't true?"

He looked up at me. "That there's a ghost that haunts this island."

I patted Kaelan's head. "Well, it is, but the ghost only comes out if you're a bad boy." I smiled at him. "But _you're_ not a bad boy, right?"

Kaelan grinned. "That's right! I'm not bad!" He crossed his arms and huffed. "Jesse's bad for telling me this story."

I laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Haha! I'm gonna eat all of your strawberry Pocky!"

"…I told you a few hours ago that I ate it all."

"…WHAT?!"

I cringed as I heard Kaelan scream outside. I sighed, and then slowly walked out of the door. "What's going on?"

I raised an eyebrow at the scene displayed before me. Jesse's face was buried in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. I sighed, and then shook my head. He was probably laughing. I looked over at Kaelan, who was screaming as if he was being torn from limb to limb. His hands were covering his ears and he was squatted down in the fetal position.

I sighed as I repeated the question. "What's going on?"

Kaelan looked at me with his beet red face, false tears running down his cheeks. He pointed accusingly at Jesse. "HE ATE ALL MY STRAWBERRY POCKY!"

I raised my hands up as if defending myself. "Wait a sec. _Your_ Pocky?"

Kaelan nodded. "YES. IT WAS _MY_ POCKY."

Jesse lifted his head. "How the heck was it _your_ Pocky if Kimmy came up to me and said: 'Here you go, Jess!'?"

"IT WAS MY POCKY!" Kaelan screeched into Tony's ear. I did really well to hold in my laughter. Jesse… not so much.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Kaelan screamed.

_Au contraire_. I thought to myself. "Kaelan, we still have some chocolate Pocky. Why don't you eat that instead?"

Kaelan glared at me. "I WANT STRAWBERRY POCKY."

Jesse 'tsk-ed'. "Kaelan, remember the ghost I told you about."

Kaelan screeched. "I. DON'T. CARE."

I groaned. You see, this is _exactly_ why I can't really handle Kaelan. This… outburst of total misunderstanding.

I sighed as Nicholas and Jo came running towards us. I waved at them.

Nicholas patted Kaelan's head. "What the heck's going on here?"

I crossed my arms. "Just a bit of unreasonable-ness and deafening screeched in one big delicious fruity mix."

Jo sighed as she tried to comfort Kaelan. "There, there. What's wrong?"

Kaelan sniffled. "JESSE ATE ALL OF MY STRAWBERRY POCKY!" He pointed in the direction Jesse was standing before, but everyone else failed to notice that Jesse snuck away somewhere.

Haha. Fail.

Kaelan whipped his head around furiously. "JESSE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Ohp. That's my cue. "Remember the ghost Jesse told you about?" Kaelan nodded while Nicholas and Jo just stared at me, confused. "Well, _Jesse_ was being a bad boy for eating 'all of _your_ strawberry Pocky'." I breathed in and sniffled a bit. "He… Jesse was… He was eaten by the ghost."

Nicholas instantly caught on, chuckled a bit, and then started to drag Jo back to the shop. "I sure wish _I _don't get eaten by the ghost, do you, Jo?"

Jo's eyes widened. "There's a _ghost_?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaelan was holding Tony by the head. "There's no ghost here."

I nodded. "I beg to differ."

"Huh?"

I smiled and patted his head. "There _is _a ghost, Kae."

Kaelan huffed, and then held Tony tightly to his chest. "Uh huh." He rolled his eyes. "_Sure_."

I scrunched my face up as if in thought. "That reminds me. I need to feed Cuu."

His face lit up. "Your chicken?"

I nodded. "Yup."

He tugged on my sleeve. "Can I come?"

"Sure, why not?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaelan skipped beside me humming a bit. I smiled. "Are you still mad at Jesse for eating the Pocky?"

I swear he like, inflated to twice his size when he puffed his cheeks. "YEAH! I HATE HIM!"

I raised my voice a bit. "Oh, well, that's too bad."

"**Indeed it is.**"

Kaelan jumped. "Wh-who was that?!"

"**I am the… ghost of Christmas Eve. Kaelan Robles… eh ha ha, I'm coming for you!**"

Oh, gosh. Look at that little kid go. Screaming and running with his hands in the air like that… Oh, priceless. "We warned you to be good today." I laughed.

Jesse jumped out of his hiding spot in the bush grinning from ear to ear. I high five-ed him. "…'Ghost of Christmas Eve'? Couldn't you think of a better name?"

Jesse shook his head. "Nope." He laughed. "Oh, we're horrible people."

I nodded. "I know."

Just then, we heard Kaelan screech: "I FORGOT ABOUT KAT!"

We laughed so hard that Jesse actually fell into the little river. Kaelan ran back towards me. He watched me rolling on the ground coughing due to lack of air… and from laughing.

"KAT! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

I sat up. "Um… The ghost of Christmas Eve came, and then… um, choked me."

Jesse stood up from the water. "And then I kicked his stomach from the inside and then he exploded."

I nodded, managing to keep on a poker face. "Yes. That's exactly what happened. Thanks, Jess."

"No problem."

* * *

PiPo: Oh, gosh, we actually did something like that to Kaelan one time. XD

It's just that Kimmy was there and Nicholas and Jo weren't. It also included a cell phone and a recording of Jesse's voice. Oh, good times. X]

Please note that my interview with Tony was real, and I did not make any of that crap up there up. xD


	10. Chapter 10

PiPo: I was supposed to interview Patty, but he kept on saying that he was Mapling, so I didn't bother after a few minutes. X]

Anyway, please accept my apologies for not updating. xD

I find it great that Vaughn had to do a few errands here today. Today's Sunday. Vaughn's here on a _Sunday_. That's awesome.

Anyway, so I brought Kaelan with me to Chen's store. I felt bad about the prank we pulled on him, since he cried, so I said that if he'd help me carry the seeds back to the ranch, I'll buy him chocolate.

When we approached the counter, I told Kaelan that he should learn how to buy thing in a store, so I told him what to ask for, and then watched him slowly walk over to Charlie.

It just struck me that he's still carrying around Tony. Ahahaha!

…Wait a sec. Why is _Charlie_ in charge of the store while Chen in out? Isn't that kind of… not right?

Anyway, so while I was watching Kaelan telling Charlie what we needed, Vaughn walked over to me with a confused look plastered on his face.

"Who's the kid?" He pointed at Kaelan.

"He's mine." I replied. Oh, classic. He fell for it.

His eyes were wide. "Wh-what?! Who's the father?"

I jerked my head in the direction Patrick was in. "I just don't think he knows it, yet."

It's not that I think of Patrick that way. It's just that he just happened to be in the direction in which I was motioning towards.

Patrick turned around, smiling. "Who're you talking about?"

"It's nothing, my dear!" I answered, grinning back at him.

I think Patrick knew my little prank, since he just chuckled and walked towards the counter to help Kaelan get the seeds we needed. Apparently, he was pronouncing the crops' names wrong.

Okay, so back to Vaughn.

Ahahaha! He looks like a fish here. His mouth is like, opening and closing in total shock. Oh, man. I'm horrible.

I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I joke."

Ah, it looks like he's back to normal. Oh, wait. What's that look in his eyes?

…What am I asking _you guys_ for? That's the look of someone that's about to kill someone.

Oh, no. Vaughn's gonna kill me!

Before Vaughn could kill me, Kaelan walked up to me with all the seeds we needed and a chocolate bar stuffed in his mouth. I laughed, picked him up, and then ran back to the ranch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's pretty evident that I feel bad about the prank Jesse and I pulled on our little second-cousin. Why, you ask? Well, because I'm letting him feed Cuu. Yep. I don't trust Cuu with anyone else except for Patrick, Jo, Nicholas, Bern, and Jesse. The little yellow fluff ball doesn't seem to enjoy being with anyone else.

Ah, it likes playing with Kuya Chase, Bern's rabbit, too.

Moving on.

So, Kaelan seemed to enjoy feeding the little chirping ball of cute-ness. He was about to pet – Wait a sec. NO!

"KAELAN! DON'T SQUISH THE CHICKIE!!"

Kaelan grinned at me. "But, Kat!"

"NO 'BUT'S', KAELAN! YOU WERE ABOUT TO KILL AN ADORABLE LITTLE ANIMAL!"

Kaelan huffed, and then glared at me. I did the same to him. You know, it wouldn't be that bad if he _accidently_ squished Cuu…

…**But he was doing this **_**purposely**_** because he likes to annoy us to no end.**.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"UGH! JESSE! YOU KNOW I LIKE THAT SONG!"

"… 'Tonight – Jonas Brothers'. Uh-huh. Well, Kaelan, I don't really care for it."

"BUT I LIKE IT! WHY'D YOU CHANGE IT?!"

"'Cuz I don't wanna listen to it at the moment."

"JEEEEEEEET!"

"Who's 'Jet'?"

"PUT IT BACK TO THE JONAS BROTHERS!"

"No."

"I HATE YOU."

Jesse nodded his head. "Uh-huh."

And then Kaelan screamed. It was a very, _very_ deafening scream. In fact, I think I temporarily went deaf in both ears.

You could practically _see_ the stars spinning around Jesse's head.

Just then, Kimmy and Chelsea bust through the door of our little crap house. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

Kaelan ran up to Kimmy and hugged her. "Kimmy…" UGH! He's fake-crying! "Kimmy, Jesse and Kat aren't letting me listen to Jonas Brothers!"

"Wait a sec. HOW DID _I_ GET CAUGHT UP IN THIS?!" I yelled.

Kimmy patted Kaelan's head, and then sighed. "Guys, just let him listen to the friggin' song." She knows that Kaelan's over reacting again, but what can she do?

Jesse growled. "He can listen to them when he gets home. He has like… millions of their CDs and he listens to them everyday." He looked back at the iPod sitting on his bed. "And this is Kat's iPod."

Oh, so is _that_ how I'm connected to this?

I sighed as I purposely sang one part of that song. " 'No, we're not gonna work this out tonight'."

Chelsea laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, almost everyone, except for Kaelan, that is, fell out of their beds when they heard someone knocking on the door.

Jesse jumped out of bed, making Kaelan almost fall over, and then ran towards the door. He grinned at the person at the door. "Hi, Erinn!"

I held in my cry of happiness. "Hi, Erinn!" Chelsea, Kimmy, and I said in unison.

Erinn smiled at us. "Hi, guys!" She turned towards Kaelan. "Ready to go, Squirt?"

Kaelan whined as he pulled Tony to his chest. "Aw, but, Mom!"

Jesse brought out Kaelan's duffle bag from under his bed. Aw, the little butt munch. He was humming a song as he started packing Kaelan's stuff away!

Erinn laughed. "I hope he didn't cause too much trouble for you guys."

Chelsea smiled. "Oh, not at all!"

"_Because __**you**__ weren't here for most of the time he was._" I whispered to myself.

What? It's not like she'd hear me. No one really does when you're talking too quietly that all people hear is incoherent mumbling.

Well, they _might_ suspect the mumbling to be a smart-assed remark, but who cares? We look like we're half asleep. No one will notice.

Anyway, so, Jesse finished packing Kaelan's stuff into the colourful little duffle bag. "Alright, have fun on the boat ride back!" He said to Kaelan as he whined.

I smiled at him. "Would you like some cheese with that wine, sir?"

Ah, it felt good quoting my music teacher.

Erinn laughed as she picked up Kaelan's bag. She ruffled Kaelan's hair. "C'mon, kiddo," she said as she waved at us. "Let's go back to the city."

Kaelan crossed his arms. "I don't wanna go!"

You know, Jesse and I always seem to be in the same train of thought. Why, you ask? Because we said at the same exact time:

"You can listen to your beloved Jonas Brothers CDs, now."


	11. Chapter 11

PiPo: OMG. YOU GUYS. I DIED, AND THEN CAME BACK. I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG UPDATING, IT'S JUST THAT THERE'S A NEW BABY, AND I HAD TO 'PREGNANT-PERSON-SIT' BEFORE IT WAS BORN, AND NOW I HAVE TO BABYSIT, AND YEAH, YOU GET IT.

Okay, so after talking to my dear lover, I know how to end this fic now, and I'm probably gonna end it soon, since I wanna get started on a Digimon fic. And yes, it will be self insertion. Why? 'Cuz I like imagining myself in a world of Anime and fictional characters. Is that so wrong? LOL.

Okay, back to story, and once again, I'm very, very sorry. –bows-

* * *

I skipped happily towards Gannon's worshop. The gold was… I don't know what the sound effect is. Is it 'ringing'? 'Clanging'? Anyway, so you get it. Tony hammered on my arm to get my attention, and since he's a teddy bear, it didn't hurt whatsoever. I stopped skipping.

"Why're you so happy today?" He asked.

I beamed at him. "Oh, you'll see."

"Did something happen?"

"Can you wait until I see Gannon?"

"Why're you gonna see Gannon?"

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." And he did.

I continued skipping towards the workshop. Today was a good day. Just as I was about to open the door, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hi, Kat." It was Chellsea. "Did you need anything?"

I spun around, grinned, and then showed her the bag of gold we collected at the ranch. "Hi, Chellsea. We have enough money to renovate, now."

Chellsea's face lit up. "Oh, really? That's great!"

I nodded. "Yup, so I need to see your dad and order the house, and crap."

Chellsea opened the door, and then motioned for me to come in. "You can place your order with me, and I'll tell Patrick and Dad."

"Alright. Awesome."

She walked behind the counter, and pulled out a few papers. "Here you go."

I thanked her, and then started filling the order forms out. "Where _is_ your dad, anyway?"

She shrugged. "He and Patrick got a request to build a house for someone."

I cocked my head a bit, confused. "So, we have a new neighbour?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Patrick said something about knowing the guy that moved in… um… I think he said something about 'Yan Yan'. But, aren't those stick cookies that you can dip?"

My eyes widened. No way. "IAN'S HERE?"

Chellsea smiled. "Yeah, that's his name."

"So, if Ian's here, that means MaeMae and Leon's here!" I gave her the filled out papers as well as the money.

Chellsea's eyebrows arched up. She was confused. "I'm not sure about 'MaeMae', but yeah. Leon's one of Ian's friends and there was a girl with them… Selene, I think."

I laughed. "Yeah. Selene. It's just that Selene, Ian, and I are kind of related, so I call Selene 'MaeMae'."

Chellsea nodded. "Ah, I see." And then she smiled. "They can get your house done in about a week. So, you can stay at the hotel east of the island."

And once again, my eyes widened. "…THERE'S A HOTEL EAST OF THE ISLAND?"

Chellsea nodded again. "Didn't you know that?"

I shook my head, and then she laughed. "Oh, well you guys have been working really hard for the past few days, so I guess it makes sense that you didn't really notice it."

…How on **earth** could I miss a hotel?

I'm… incredibly… stupid.

"So, I have to book a room for a week, right?"

Chellsea beamed at me. "Pretty much."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…You know, when I saw the hotel, I couldn't believe I had missed this. It was so… _pink_. And it was HUGE. How incredible dense could I have been?

Or, how I could have missed this diner over here.

Or that café…

…Wow. I've been living under a rock.

Tony groaned. "Ugh. Why is it so _pink_?"

"Maybe the owners wanted to catch the tourists' attentions?"

"Well, it worked."

"True say."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The inside… was incredible. It was much, much more spacious than our little crap of a house for sure. I actually couldn't wait to stay here.

Tony nudged me. "I think that's where we can book our room." And then he pointed towards a counter.

I smiled, and then walked towards it. Since there was nobody there, I 'ding-ed the dong'. And then, almost immediately, the hotel owner popped in. It was… wrong in so many levels.

He smiled. "Hey, there."

"Uh.. Hi. Okay, so, um… I work at the ranch, and since we're getting our house remodelled, we're thinking of staying here."

…This guy… needs to stop smiling. "Alright!" He turned towards his calculator. "How long will you be planning on staying?"

"About a week." I answered.

And he began typing away… with that creepy smile on his face the whole time. "Ah…" He faced me. "You're in luck. There's only one room left."

I faked a smile. "That's great. We'll take it."

His smile seemed to falter a bit when he heard me say 'we'.

…Ew. Creeper.

"How many of you will be staying here?"

"Four… no, five."

The man turned back to his computer and started typing again.

Tony looked up at me. "Five?" He whispered.

I shrugged. "I'm sure Jesse wouldn't want to share his bed with you here."

"Did you say something?" It was the man.

"Uh… I'm practising my ventriloquism!" I lifted Tony up and pretended to make him speak.

Well, it _was_ actually Tony speaking.

"HELLO. I AM ANTHONY."

…PAHAHAHHAHA! The guy bought it.

He clapped. "Wow! You're good. Here are your keys for the room. Enjoy."

* * *

PiPo: AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW. LOL. AND YES, AFTER LONG MONTHS OF WAITING… MARK SHALL COME. =D


End file.
